Endless Black
Quotes "''Finally...Free".'' "Joice. My love. I'm glad to see you're well". "Not now. The grownups are talking". "I will tear you apart if you so much as think of touching my son or wife...Got that". "What I am will not concern you when I tear your head from your shoulders". Description Endless 'Void' Black was once a formless construct of the void itself that was compacted into a single area when the universe was created. And now that he has escaped home, he has taken human form, similar to Enigma. He has jet black hair and crimson undertones and almost pitch white skin. Bright purple eyes and black square lines around his eyes like tattoos. He wears a black double breasted coat and thick knee high boots with grey jeans and a dark blue scarf. Personality Endless 'Void' Black is a kind and caring person with a charming voice and energetic way of moving, like he's been constricted his entire life. He enjoys tasting new foods and having exciting experiences, but that doesn't stop him from destroying entire families if a single member pisses him off. He will try to hold down his anger for as long as possible. Despite his anger, he is friendly and is easy to trust and get along with. Relationships Enigma - When he first saw Joice in the void, he was initially confused, but soon got attached to her like a child to their favorite stuffed animal. Ever since the day they met, they've been supportive of each other and care for one another. They even have a child. [[The Kraglyn|'The Kraglyn']] - The Kraglyn is the name of his and Joice's son. He has never met him however since he resides in the forest and only comes out to feed upon humans. He desperately wants to meet his son and has even cried over it. [[Capture And Protect Service|'C.A.P.S']] - Due to Joice being a shaky ally and The Kraglyn being hunted down by them, he has remained neutral to the organization and has killed several agents that have attempted to talk to and capture him. He doesn't hate them, he only wishes that they'd leave him alone. Achievements * Escaping the void. * Having a son. * Killing over a thousand Deities, Angels, Reapers and Demons. * Fighting Abstractor to a standstill. Facts * He is as old if not older than god. * The name he was given by Enigma to blend into society was 'Void'. * He has no need for sleep, food, drink or any other sustenance. * His power is only limited by his imagination. * He could theoretically create a new universe in the void like ours. * Despite being powerful beyond compare, he rarely uses it to harm or cause destruction. * His hatred for Celestials like Angels and Demons isn't because they're creations of God. He hates them because they kill his Void Creatures for sport. * His power is based on the rule "I think, therefore I am". * His hatred of Celestials stems from them having the ability to freely travel between dimensions, while he has to fight to go to other realms. * His creator is JesterFuzura Theme Life After Anger - Emphatic Category:Male Category:Immortal Category:Overpowered Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Deity Category:Enigmatic Category:OC Category:Dark Messiah Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Genderless Category:Supernatural Category:Humanoid Category:Fucking Run